Hopes and Dreams
by Daelena
Summary: Jack and Ianto have a deep conversation in the night about life, love, and their family. Ianto/Jack. Sixty-third in the "Immortal Janto" series.


Hopes and Dreams

_Disclaimer__: Nope. I don't own a thing here. I'm just playing._

_Summary__: Jack and Ianto have a deep conversation in the night about life, love, and their family. Ianto/Jack. Sixty-third in the "Immortal Janto" series._

_Again, this is something that came to me at an odd moment and it wouldn't leave me until it was put down on a page. I have to say, for stories like this, I tend to get an image, a few bits of dialogue, and a feeling, which leads me to develop the whole bit. I hope you all like this, because it is stories like this one that reminds me of one of the main reasons why I'm writing this series – I love Ianto and Jack far too much to let them go!_

_Anyway, I'm going on too much. Let's get this show on the road._

The room was dark around them. There was only the faintest of glow from the lights near the bathroom. The TARDIS had dimmed the primary lights of the room when the two had climbed into bed, limbs intertwining, pulling each other closer.

Jack smiled as he buried his head into Ianto's shoulder, inhaling that unique scent that belonged solely to one Ianto Jones. He smiled gently at that. He loved Ianto's scent.

"Love you, Yan," he mumbled, his words muffled a bit by Ianto's shoulder.

"Love you too, Jack," Ianto replied, his tone of voice indicating that there was something akin to a smirk on his lips. Jack felt his stomach do a little flip-flop. He loved it when Ianto used that tone of voice, especially when there was no negative emotions attached to it or when, at least, those famous (or infamous, depending on who you were asking) emotions were definitely _not_ directed at him.

Ianto was tracing circles on his skin lightly with the tips of his fingers. Shivers coursed through Jack's body at those touches. They felt so damn nice and pretty much always served as a way of successfully get Jack to do whatever Ianto wanted him to do – which was a hard task for most of the beings in the universe.

But Jack also knew that, by the haphazard trail of Ianto's fingers, there was something on Ianto's mind, distracting him from this almost unconscious habit.

"Is everything alright, Ianto?" Jack asked, shifting his body so that he was looking at his beautiful Welshman.

Ianto blew out a breath. Emotions ran across his face that Jack had trouble reading – which was another extremely hard task, given the years that they have spent together. That alone was a cause for serious concern from Jack. He almost never had any trouble reading Ianto!

After a few seconds, Ianto replied, his voice small and tentative, "Do you think that we'll ever have any more kids, Jack?"

Jack's stomach dropped in surprise.

Kids – Ianto was thinking about them having more kids. That was one of the most beautiful things that he had heard in a very long time.

A bright smile crossed Jack's face as he shifted his head to get a better look at his Welsh beloved.

"That's a definite possibility," he answered, his tone evident of all those happy emotions that were playing through his mind at this particular moment.

The look of awe that crossed Ianto's face was nothing short of miraculous and served to make the Welsh immortal look even more drop-dead gorgeous than he already was. Jack chuckled, shifting onto his stomach to get an even-better vantage point at Ianto, who, it seemed, was having trouble comprehending what Jack had said. Jack felt his heart swell at the sight of Ianto in all his Ianto happiness.

This was too beautiful!

"Really?" Ianto asked, his voice still maintaining that tentative note. "I mean, I love Annabelle. She is one of the best things in my life, but sometimes I worry about her missing out on having a sibling, even if she's grown up now."

He was on the verge of rambling. Ianto was so endearing when he rambled and normally Jack was inclined to let him ramble, but not at the moment.

Jack reached out and cupped his face with a hand, drawing Ianto's eyes to him. A lot of things must be going through Ianto's mind right now – probably a good chunk of those thoughts included immortality and their children. It was a proven fact that Annabelle had inherited something akin to immortality from them, but that did not mean that another child would necessarily inherit that trait as well. Then they had the ramifications of creating a number of true immortals or pseudo-immortals. The Doctor, Jack knew, would not be happy if there were a large number of their near-immortal descendants running around the universe.

But that was something that they could discuss with the Doctor at some later point in time. Definitely not now!

"I would love to have another child with you, Jones, Ianto Jones," Jack said. "Children are the truest blessings in the universe and, from where I'm sitting, any child that I have with you would be doubly so."

"You're not sitting, Jack. You're lying down," Ianto retorted quickly, his quip as droll and dry as ever, causing Jack to laugh.

"Regardless, the sentiment remains the same."

Ianto smiled a bit. "Sometimes, I worry that I'd want more kids and you'd be content with merely having Annabelle."  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Hey! That's not true! I love kids."

"I know you do, but don't you remember the horror of being pregnant with Annabelle and then when she was a kid?"

Oh, he did, but that wasn't a deterrent for him.

"But it was worth it, in the end. Look how Annabelle's turned out now?"

"All grown up and off exploring the galaxy with Andy as her boyfriend."

They both chuckled at that thought.

"Who would have thought that our daughter would have fallen in love with that formerly-annoying and actually brave and quite helpful PC-turned-sergeant of the Cardiff Police Force and that Andy Davidson would be traveling around with a large bunch of spooky-dos?" Jack asked, quirking an eyebrow at Ianto, knowing that Ianto would get the strangeness and the joke of it all.

"Life, karma, and the universe have an odd sense of humor sometimes," Ianto relented. He was near laughter at that thought.

That much, Jack knew for certain, was true.

They shared a look and a smile and Jack leaned his head onto Ianto's shoulder. "We'll have another child one day, Ianto," he promised. Hopefully, it would be sooner rather than later, Jack thought to himself.

"Good."

And it was

_Short, sweet, and to the point, but I hope that you all enjoyed this. However, I do ask that you review this because I would be much appreciative of your reviews. They help me get better! Let me know if this was good, bad, or whatever else._

_And, like I say in every story, the next one will be up just as soon as the Muse decides to like me._


End file.
